Vanilla Akashi's Cake
by Luca-cronis
Summary: Kecerobohan membawanya pada sesuatu yang akan merubah hidupnya. Dan terkutuklah Akashi Seijuurou dengan semua ke-mutklak-kannya.


"**VANILLA AKASHI's CAKE"**

**-Oneshoot story-**

A fanfiction © **Luca-Cronis**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadoshi**

Warning : Romance, AU, OOC, Typo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Summimasen~ gomennasai, gomennasai."

Pemuda manis dengan kilau rambut secerah langit musim panas itu terus saja membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya pada orang-orang yang ada disana. Ah lebih tepatnya mungkin pada semua karyawan didapur sebuah toko kue paling terkenal di Jepang. Letaknya di Kyoto.

Sosok yang membuat kegaduhan tersebut berlepotan tepung diwajahnya. Sedangkan apron putih yang melilit pinggulnya sudah dipenuhi banyak bekas-bekas adonan kue, telur, coklat, madu dan berbagai macam bahan kue lainnya.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku berharap kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. _Aquarius_ memang sedang berada di urutan paling bawah saat ini. Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati." Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki perawakan tinggi dengan pakaian khas _pattisier_ membuka suasana mencekam itu. Kemudian lelaki itu perlahan menjauhi si 'Rambut biru cerah' yang masih membungkukkan badan, lelaki berkaca mata hitam itu memilih pergi dari tempat tersebut. Terukir sebuah kekesalan diwajahnya.

"Summimasen Midorima-senpai. Gomennasai. Hontou gomennasai senpai-tachi." Ujar surai biru itu terus menunduk. Menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang tak terbaca. Sedang sekelompok orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa memandang sedih padanya, walaupun tetap saja ada beberapa diantara laki-laki dan perempuan yang berpakaian seragam putih-putih itu memandang jijik terhadap si 'Surai biru'.

Padahal ia sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik sebisanya, apa daya. Dia memang tipikal ceroboh. Mungkin karena fisiknya yang sangat rapuh itu.

"Cih, ini sudah yang ke-4 kalinya dalam seminggu ini dia membuat kekacauan! Piring-piring yang pecah, adonan yang terjatuh...lalu setelah ini apa lagi?" Seringaian dari seorang perempuan ber-_make up_ menor disana membuat pemuda manis itu semakin menunduk dalam.

"Ne, kalau kita masih terus mempekerjakannya, mungkin toko kue ini akan segera gulung tikar! Lihat saja, dia hampir menghancurkan resep terkenal dapur kita!" Oceh seorang laki-laki lainnya. Surai putih keperakkannya sedikit bergoyang karena ia bergerak membetulkan sedikit _name tag_ dibaju seragamnya yang bertuliskan 'Mayumi Chihiro'.

"Kita laporkan saja dia pada Tuan Akashi!" Kompor salah seorang laki-laki bersurai merah gelap berpadu hitam yang tampak tak suka pada pemuda manis berkulit pucat itu.

"Hontou gomennasai. Gomenne, jangan laporkan saya. Saya janji tidak akan membuat kerusakan lagi." Pemuda pembuat masalah tadi membungkukkan lagi badannya berkali-kali sebagai wujud penyesalannya. Wajah _emotionless _tetap tak memiliki perubahan yang berarti.

"Huh, bagaimana mungkin kau akan mendapatkan akreditasi A, jika kau terus menghancurkan dapur ini?" Ejek perempuan ber-_make up_ menor itu lagi. Dia memberi sebuah cibiran meremehkan pada sosok rapuh yang terus memohon maaf didepannya.

"Hoy! Momoi Satsuki! Berhenti memojokkannya! Maklumi saja, Tetsu-chan itu baru beberapa hari disini, dia belum terbiasa seperti kita!" Seru seorang wanita imut, dia berusaha membela si pemuda manis tersebut. Tubuh wanita yang mungil itu terlihat tak meyakinkan orang-orang jika ia sebenarnya sudah menikah.

"Kenapa kau membelanya Akasuna Luca? Jangan bilang kau menyukai bocah lamban ini!" Aida Riko, wanita itu malah menyulut api pertengkaran didapur yang berantakan tersebut.

"Jaga mulutmu, Riko! Aku sudah menikah, dan aku sangat mencintai suamiku. Jadi jangan pernah kau membuat _goship_ murahan seperti itu Aida Riko yang terhormat!"

"HEYYY! Kalian, berhentilah berkelahi! Jangan menambah buruk suasana! Kuroko Tetsuya, berhentilah membungkuk. Biar urusan dapur ini aku yang mengurusnya. Da tolong aku membereskan kekacauan ini, Kuroko." Sebuah suara menghentikan keributan yang terjadi disana. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki chubby bersurai merah. Balutan pakaian putih yang ia kenakan menjadi bukti jika ia adalah salah satu _pattisier_ disana. Lebih tepatnya kepala koki di toko itu. Namanya Akasuna Sasori, yang tak lain adalah suami dari perempuan bernama Akasuna Luca tadi.

"Kenapa kau malah memarahiku! Huh! Hidoi!" Perempuan imut bernama Luca itu menghentakkan kaki mungilnya, dia beranjak menjauhi kerumunan tersebut. Perlahan satu-persatu koki-koki lainnya juga ikut meninggalkan suasana kacau didapur itu.

Hening~

Tak ada yang mulai membuka suara. Kini hanya ada Si pemuda 'berambut secerah langit musim panas' dan Sasori, _pattisier_ manis yang lumayan dingin.

"Lebih baik kau membersihkan pakaianmu yang berantakkan itu dulu, Kuroko." Ujar Sasori memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Haikk, gomennasai senpai."

"Jangan terus meminta maaf. Itu terdengar membosankan."

"Tapi saya memang bersalah Akasuna-senpai. Tolong jangan laporkan saya pada tuan Akashi. Saya takut."

"Iiek, Kuroko. Tuan Akashi memang sedikit kejam dan tanpa ampun. Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan melaporkanmu padanya. Ini hanya masalah kecil menurutku."

"Ho-hontou desu ka? Arigatou Akasuna-senpai." Mata bulatnya melebar menatap Sasori penuh harap. Dia benar-benar akan menancapkan perkataan Sasori kali ini dalam otaknya. Tuan Akashi itu kejam. Oh god!

"Hontou. Kuharap kau lebih hati-hati lagi Kuroko." Sasori hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedang Tetsuya segera membantu Sasori membersihkan kekacauan itu. Seketika suasana dapur yang baru beberapa waktu itu mencekam, kini sudah kembali seperti semula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hey, pemuda manis tadi adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Rambut biru berkilaunya yang secerah langit musim panas dengan sedikit acak-acakkan membuatnya semakin terlihat manis dan sangat imut. Sayang sekali, laki-laki bermata besar itu sangat ceroboh dan _emotionless._

Dia terdaftar sebagai salah satu siswa di Rakuzan High School dikotanya, Tokyo. Sekolah setingkat SMA itu hanya khusus untuk para calon koki-koki (_pattisier_) yang hebat dan handal. Para siswa-siswi lulusan sekolah kaum _bonavit_ itu biasanya akan langsung terjun kedua bisnis kue di berbagai penjuru dunia. Sebelum para siswa dan siswi tersebut menamatkan sekolahnya, sehingga mendapat gelar koki terbaik, para murid akan ditempatkan pada sebuah Toko kue dan bekerja disana selama beberapa bulan, hingga mereka mendapatkan "Akreditasi A" dari pemilik toko tersebut, barulah mereka dinyatakan lulus. Dan itulah sekarang yang tengah dijalani oleh Kuroko Tetsuya, jauh-jauh datang dari Tokyo karena dia ditempatkan di toko utama yang terletak di Kyoto. Cabang toko ini juga terdapat di Tokyo, hanya saja sudah ada yang ditugaskan disana.

Pemuda bermata _aqua-marine_ itu dibekerjakan disebuah toko kue yang sangat ternama, 'Akashi's Cake'. Toko kue mewah tersebut dimiliki oleh lelaki misterius bernama lengkap 'Akashi Seijuurou'. Tetsuya yang baru beberapa hari disana tak mengenali sama sekali Boss-nya, disebabkan karena Akashi memang cukup jarang pergi mengunjungi toko. Akashi memiliki jadwal padat selain menjadi pemilik toko kue itu, dia juga pemimpin beberapa perusahaan besar diJepang. Tak jarang ia sangat sibuk.

"Kuroko, sebaiknya kau hidupkan kompor itu. Lalu letakkan teflon dan tuangkan adonan yang sudah kental ini. Ingat, jangan biarkan apinya terlalu besar!" Ujar Sasori, koki imut itu memberi perintah pada Tetsuya yang terlihat tengah memperhatikannya.

"Haik, aku mengerti Sasori-senpai." Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti. Tak menunggu lama, Tetsuya segera mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan laki-laki bersurai merah itu. Tangannya sigap menuangkan adonan itu pada teflon ukuran sedang.

'Huh! Akan kubuat kau ditendang keluar dari sini wajah tembok!' Gumam seseorang yang tengah mengintip kegiatan Tetsuya. Dia laki-laki bertubuh kecil dengan wajah yang sangat _innocent_. Pemuda itu menyeringai dalam senyumannya.

'Clingg~'

Laki-laki yang berniat jahat itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, ia menggapai _name tag_ miliknya yang barusan terjatuh.

'Furihata Kouki'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuroko-kun! Bisakah kau membantuku?" Kuoki tersenyum lebar pada Tetsuya. Ia mendekati Tetsuya yang tengah berkutat pada kompor dan adonan.

"Ne, tentu saja Furihata-kun. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari teflon yang panas, Tetsuya menyahuti ucapan Kouki.

"Tolong kau bantu aku, aku kekurangannya anggur. Aku tidak tau dimana letak persediaan anggur ditoko ini." Ujar Kouki mulai membuat kebohongan.

"Jadi aku harus apa?" Ucap Tetsuya. Perhatiannya tak jauh-jauh dari adonannya.

'Bodoh! Ya kau harus mencarinya untukku! Dasar _baka!'_'gumam Kouki dalam hatinya. Ingin sekali rasanya Kouki menimpuki wajah _emotionless_ milik Tetsuya itu dengan teflon.

Alih-alih melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan, Kouki malah memasang senyum lebarnya pada Tetsuya dan berkata dengan lembut, "Hmmm...tolong carikan anggur itu untukku, Kuroko-kun! Aku membutuhkannya sekarang!"

"Baiklah Furihata-kun. Tapi tunggulah setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku ini ne."

"Nande? Dame dayo! Kalau kau lama, kue ku tak akan jadi! Dan aku akan dimarahi tuan Akashi. Hiks...kau tau kan apa yang dikatakan para karyawan disini tentang tuan Akashi. Dia sangat kejam dan sadis. Mungkin dia akan mengembalikanku ke sekolah kita, dan membuat surat rekomendasi agar aku dikeluarkan. Hiks...Kumohon bantu aku, Kuroko-kun. Hanya ada kau sebagai teman satu sekolah ku...hiks." Kouki melancarkan aksi Akting-nya. Bahkan air matanya berhasil membuat Tetsuya luluh. Hingga akhirnya Tetsuya bergegas mencarikan anggur untuk kouki, sehingga ia lupa akan pekerjaannya sebelumnya.

'Hihihihi..tamatlah kau Kuroko! Yang akan mendapatkan nilai A hanyalah aku. hahahhaha' Gumam Kouki penuh kemenangan.

Kouki memutar kekiri tombol api kompor gas itu, membuat kobaran api semakin besar. Tak hanya itu, ia menuangkan semua adonan pada teflon, hingga adonan itu mengembang dan berserakkan disekitar kompor. Api yang dibiarkan menyala semakin lama semakin membesar, hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap yang membubung. Kouki dengan cepat meninggalkan dapur yang kacau itu. Senyum iblis terkait jelas dibibir tipisnya.

Tetsuya yang malang.

.

.

.

"Gomenne, hontou gomennasai. Gomennasai."

"Berhentilah membungkuk dengan tampang datarmu itu Kuroko! Kau tau, kali ini kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan! Kau tak lihat ulahmu barusan hampir membuat Toko ini kebakaran! Dan wajah datarmu itu seperti tak menunjukkan penyesalan!" Laki-laki bernama Chihiro itu menghardik kasar Tetsuya, dia bahkan mendorong tubuh rapuh itu kedinding dapur yang tampak gosong sebagiannya.

"HEY! Jangan kasar seperti itu padanya Chihiro-san!" kali ini Luca kembali membela Tetsuya, ia memang tak pernah tega melihat pemuda rapuh itu disakiti.

"Cih! Lagi-lagi kau membelanya Nyonya Akasuna! Kau tak lihat, ada suami-mu disampingmu! Bisa-bisanya kau masih membela laki-laki lain!"

"Aida-san! Kuharap kau tak memperkeruh suasana disini! Luca-chan, tolong kau antarkan Kuroko pada tuan Akashi, masalah ini tidak bisa hanya aku yang memutuskannya. Kebetulan tuan Akashi sedang ada ditempatnya." Laki-laki _chubby_ berambut merah itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha tenang agar tak tersulut amarah akibat ocehan tak penting rekan-rekannya yang mempermasalahkan istrinya.

"Gomenne senpai-tachi."Tetsuya kembali menunduk. Ingin rasanya ia beronta, tapi apalah daya. Tetsuya hanya takut jika tuan Akashi akan melaporkan tingkahnya ini kepada pihak sekolah, dan tentu saja Tetsuya akan di-_Drop out_ dari sekolah mewahnya. Sekaligus itu berarti impiannya sejak kecil ingin menjadi _pattisier _terkenal itu akan pupus seketika.

"Maafkan aku Kuroko. Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain ini." Ucap Sasori menatap sendu kepergian Tetsuya dan istrinya.

'Dan sekarang aku akan menjadi yang nomor satu! _Byebye_ Kuroko~ hahahaha' gumam Kouki menyaksikan perdebatan yang baru saja terjadi. Dia benar-benar sangat senang sekarang.

.

.

.

'BRUUKKK!'

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup, menyisakan dua laki-laki dengan kepribadian berbeda. Postur tubuh mereka terlihat nyaris sama, hanya saja pria bersurai merah yang duduk dikursi tunggal dibalik meja itu tampak sangat maskulin dan auranya sangat mengintimidasi. Baru saja Luca meninggalkan Tetsuya diruangan itu, ruangan sang pemilik toko, Akashi Seijuurou.

Furniture mewah dengan dominasi hitam merah diruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu saat kedua iris bertolak belakang itu bertubrukkan. Kabut keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

_**Seijuurou side~~~**_

Jadi ini dia orang yang selalu membuat kegaduhan dalam seminggu ini. Membuat beberapa insiden kecil yang memuakkan. Apa tidak salah sekolah bodoh itu mengutus murid semacam dia untuk bekerja disini? Padahal sudah ku katakan jika hanya rekomendasi terbaiklah yang bisa dikirim ke toko utama ini. Lama-kelamaan rasanya ingin kututup saja sekolah tidak berguna itu.

Lihat dia, pemuda bersurai biru langit yang tampak terlalu cerah dimataku. Apa-apaan tingkah seperti wanita-nya itu. Dia masih saja berdiri didekat pintu dengan pakaian yang sudah dipenuhi asap hitam dimana-mana. Dia bahkan tak berani menatapku. Apa dia pikir karpet bulu beruang kutub itu lebih menarik daripada seorang 'Akashi' sepertiku.

Huh! Dia akan merasakan betapa tajamnya guntingku.

"Hey kau!"

Kulihat anak laki-laki itu tersentak mendengar suaraku yang cukup dalam. Dia dengan ekspresi datarnya menatap ku. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin membunu-HEY! Tunggu dulu. Laki-laki bersurai biru langit itu mulai berjalan mendekatiku, dia berhenti tepat 5 langkah didepan mejaku. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan kecantikkan dewi bulan-nya padaku.

Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang dia adalah Tetsuya.

Iris _heterochome_-ku menelanjangi tubuhnya. Dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, berusaha memastikan jika ini memang benar adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan aku tidak mungkin salah. Dia adalah Tetsuya, dengan paras yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Wajah minim ekspresi. Tubuh mungil yang sangat indah walau tertutupi baju seragam. Bau khas-vanilla meruak dari tubuhnya. Kulit putih pucat semulus porselen, bibir merah, mata biru yang bulat seakan menelanku. Sesuatu yang benar-benar lebih dari indah.

Saat ini hanya satu yang melintas diotakku, bagaimana caranya aku bisa memiliki bocah miskin ekspresi ini.

Akashi selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan bukan?

"Hontou gomennasai Akashi-sama."

Akhirnya titisan dewi bulan ini mengeluarkan suaranya. Walau terdengar nada ragu dalam ucapannya. Apa aku sebegitu menyeramkannya?

"Ss..ssaya mohon jangan pulangkan saya pada pihak sekolah, Akashi-sama."

Tetsuya harus jadi milikku!

"Kau Kuroko Tetsuya?" Kuperhatikan lagi laki-laki manis dihadapanku ini. Aku sengaja bertanya hanya untuk basa-basi. Sebelum aku benar-benar membuatnya mengangkang dibawah tubuhku.

"Haik, Akashi-sama" jawabnya datar.

"Tetsuya, suki!" Entah apa yang kupikirkan, ucapan itu begitu saja terlontar dari mulutku. Langsung saja aku berdiri dari kursi empukku, kudekati Tetsuya yang tampaknya sangat terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Akashi-sama?"

Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku lagi, sosok dihadapanku ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku memang mengaguminya, ah bahkan aku telah jatuh cinta padanyanya saat pertama kali aku mendengar namanya. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Gomennasai Akashi-sama, apa yang anda lakukan?"

_**Back to author side~**_

Akashi Seijuurou, laki-laki tampan itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja memeluk objek menggiyurkan didepannya. Merangkul sosok cantik itu dalam dekapannya. Tetsuya merasa sesak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Akashi memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Suki dayo Tetsuya." ungkap Akashi sekali lagi.

"Akashi-samhhMmpphhh." Tetsuya kali ini dibuat terkejut bukan kepalang oleh pemuda bersurai merah yang 5tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Akashi menciumi bibir perawannya secara brutal.

Akashi menghisap bibir merah merekah itu cukup lama, menghisapnya berkali-kali, seakan bibir itu memberinya efek candu. Akashi mulai berani, pemuda manis didekapannya tak memberi penolakkan, hanya saja si cantik itu kaget. Akashi menjilati bibir pulm Tetsuya hingga saliva tampak jelas membasahi bibirnya.

Sedangkan Tetsuya yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Dia ingin beronta karena ini merupakan pelecehan. Tetapi disisi lain dia tidak berani menolak pesona laki-laki yang tengah menjamah tubuhnya itu. Dengan insting primitifnya, Tetsuya berusaha mengimbangi cumbuan bos-nyentrik-nya tersebut.

"Mpphh...ahhhh...nnghhh..ssshhh.."

"Shhh~ aaahh...mmmngghhsss~"

"Mmmpphh...ssshh..ckckkckcmpck.."

Hisapan demi hisapan saling mendominasi disana, lidah mereka mulai bertaut, mengajak perang satu sama lainnya. Liur lengket itu merembes keluar dari mulut keduanya, mengalir ditengguk masing-masing.

Percumbuan panas itu tak terhenti hanya disitu, Akashi mendorong Tetsuya hingga laki-laki manis itu bersandar pada pinggiran _Big Table office_ –nya. Kemudian Akashi mengangkat pinggul ramping Tetsuya tanpa memutus pergelutan lidah mereka, membuat surai biru terduduk diatas meja kaca berbingkai kayu pohon Maple miliknya.

"Sssshhhh...ahhh~ _My baby blue_!"

Akashi melepas pagutan bibir mereka, lalu ia menjilat cepat leher jenjang mangsanya. Membuat si 'mangsa' hanya bisa bergidik ngeri merasakan basahnya lidah pemuda _posesif_ itu pada permukaan kulitnya yang mulus bak porselen tersebut.

"Ssnniiffhh..sniffhh.."

"Ssnniiffhh..sniffhh.."

Akashi mengendus-endus bagian leher Tetsuya, laki-laki tampan itu tak henti-hentinya menghembuskan deru napas pada hidungnya dikulit Tetsuya. Jemari nakal Akashi pun menggelitik kulitnya, secara cepat ia telah membuat si 'manis' itu _naked, _bahkan Tetsuya tak menyadari apa yang barusan pemimpinnya itu lakukan terhadap tubuh ringkihnya_. _Sentuhan Akashi yang begitu lembut membuat Tetsuya tak sadar dengan pergerakkan jemari Akashi yang tangkas melucuti seragam kokinya.

"Akashi-sama?" Mata kelinci Tetsuya menatap Akashi tidak percaya, ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan mantan-mantannya sekalipun belum pernah menyentuhnya sejauh ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih dalam Tetsuya!"

Terlihat kedua iris bertolak belakang itu bertubrukkan. Mencari kesungguhan dari apa yang ia dengar, Tetsuya merasa menemukan kejujuran dari laki-laki yang baru pertama kali ia jumpai ini.

"I want you under my skin, Tetsuya!" Akashi kemudian memeluk Tetsuya sayang, ia mengusap-usap punggung mulus itu seduktif. Bibirnya tampak menjilati permukaan leher Tetsuya, lebih intens lagi, Akashi menandai leher putih itu dengan giginya, mencetak beberapa tanda kemerahan disana.

"Ukkhhh..Itaiii..Akahhhshiii-samm..ahh...hhnn" Desah Tetsuya dibalik kesakitan yang meregang dilehernya. Raut wajah yang biasa minim ekspresi itu ini tampak memerah.

"Tenang Tetsuya! Kau harus lebih kuat dari ini, kita baru mulai sayang!" Bisik Akashi setengah mendesah tepat pada cuping telinga Tetsuya.

"Maksud anda aa..apa?" Tetsuya kembali bergetar. Ia melihat dengan jelas, Akashi melucuti celana nya. Mempertontonkan miliknya yang lebih besar dari milik Tetsuya.

"Ngghh...tenanglah sayang~" Akashi mencari posisi nyaman untuk melanjutkan aksi nakalnya. Ia menindih Tetsuya diatas meja kerjanya yang cukup luas. Menidurkan tubuh cantik itu sekena hatinya. Membuat barang-barang diatas meja tersebut jatuh berserakkan di lantai.

"Akashiiiihh-samm...ahh...Aakkkkkhhhhhhh!" Tetsuya berteriak keras, ia menggigit bahu Akashi yang tengah menindihnya. Benda tumpul yang barusan mendesak masuk ke dalam _hole_ nya membuat Tetsuya melakukan hal tersebut. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang diberikan Akashi untuknya. Ayolah, Akashi melakukan itu tanpa penetrasi ._.

"Anngghhh..Ittttaiiii...! Itttttaiiii...akkhh" Rintih Tetsuya saat Akashi memaksa masuk miliknya pada _hole_ kecil itu. Air mata tampak sudah keluar dari sudut mata si pemuda manis tersebut.

"Tahan baby,..ngghhh..sedikit lagi Tetsuya."

Akashi semakin mencoba memaksa masuk miliknya yang berukuran besar kedalam _hole_ Tetsuya. Terlihat Laki-laki tampan itu juga tersiksa dengan keadaannya sekarang, dimana kelaki-lakiannya belum masuk sepenuhnya.

'SLEBB~'

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berjuang dengan penderitaan masing-masing(?) Akashi berhasil memasukkan miliknya pada _manhole_ sempit tersebut. Sedangkan Tetsuya terlihat airmata membasahi permukaan wajah pualam-nya.

"Maaf Tetsuya. hnnhh." Ujar Akashi. Ia mengelus rambut halus pemuda dihadapannya dengan penuh sayang. Kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat didahi pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Tetsuya-pun tersenyum.

"Mhh..hhhaahh...Daijoubu, Akashi-sama..nghhoshh..hosshh"

"Aku akan bergerak sekarang, bertahanlah Tetsuya."

Sebuah anggukkan dari Tetsuya membuat AKashi segera melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia mulai bergerak perlahan dan semakin cepat, mencoba meraih titik puncak dari kenikmatan bercinta itu dengan cepat.

"Ahhh..nnghh...oouuhh...aaaahhh~Akashi-samahhh!"

"Ngghh..Ahhhkk..aahhh...ouuhh!"

"Ohhh..aaaahh..tight...ohh...like this..nghh!"

"Mnnhhh...hhhh...good Tetsuya..ngghh!"

Desahan antara keduanya memenuhi ruang berdekorasi _elegant_ tersebut, mereka saling menyahuti satu sama lain, sama-sama merasakan _in heaven_. Akashi pun semakin mempercepat gerakkannya, semakin melambungkan hasrat keduanya.

"Ahhhh~ssshhh~mmmhh"

"Ngghh..Ahhhkk..aahhh...ouuhh!"

"Aaaahhh!"

"Spphhh..hh"

Tak hanya itu, Pemilik iris _heterochome_ itupun semakin memperpanas permainannya, ia mencium kembali bibir _chery_ Tetsuya, melumat habis bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Menggulum llidah Tetsuya dengan lidahnya, saling mendominasi pengeksploitasian saliva masing-masing.

Ruang ber-AC itu seolah tak memiliki fasilitas untuk mendinginkan orang yang ada didalamnya, keringat tubuhpun bercucuran keluar menambah lengket tubuh mereka.

"Nghhh...I'm outt...uuugghh" teriak Akashi. jemarinya semakin kuat mencengkram lengan Tetsuya dan mempercepat gerakkannya, membuat Tetsuya semakin pasrah dan pasrah.

"Jangannhhh...aaannggghh" Raung Tetsuya. Ia seperti memperingatkan sesuatu pada lelaki yang tengah menjamahnya. Namun laki-laki tampan itu tak mempedulikannya, ia malah semakin gencar dengan aktivitasnya menggenjot tubuh lelaki manis itu.

"Ouuhh..nggghhhh..Ahhhhhhhhh~" Akashi berteriak panjang. Baru saja ia melepaskan klimaksnya didalam tubuh Tetsuya. Membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu merasa penuh pada bagian bawahnya.

"Hoshh..huh..hhuuhh..hoshh..hh!"

"Hngg..hhoshh...huhh...hhh..hoshh!"

Deru napas kedua manusia yang baru saja mencapai puncak dari kenikmatan bercinta itu saling memburu, susah payah keduanya berusaha mengatur normal paru-paru mereka.

Tubuh lengket penuh keringat, membasahi keduanya. Tubuh itu masih saling menyatu. Seakan tak ada yang ingin melepaskan diri.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening, hingga akhirnya Akashi mengeluarkan 'miliknya' dari tubuh ringkih Tetsuya. Pandangannya menatap iris _baby-blue_ yang amat menenangkan itu.

"Akashi-sama..bagaimana ini? Apa yang barusan telah kita lakukan tidak benar. Akashi-sama, saya takut." Suara pemuda cantik itu tampak sedikit bergetar, ia kemudian menjauhi Akashi dan baru menghentikan gerakkannya pada dinding sudut ruangan kerja bercat merah-hitam tersebut. Tetsuya menekuk kedua lututnya. Wajah pucatnya tampak berkeringat, air mata mulai membasahi pipi-pipi tirusnya.

"Ssstttt~ kemarilah Tetsuya! Jangan takut padaku. Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini padamu, aku akan bertanggung jawab!" Ujar Akashi. Ia memberi isyarat pada Tetsuya agar kembali kepelukkannya.

Seperti seolah ada yang menghipnotisnya, ucapan Akashi terdengar begitu mutlak ditelinganya. Ia pun menurut patuh dan segera meraih jemari Akashi dan menggenggamnya pasti.

"Kau tau, Tetsuya?" Ujar Akashi berbisik lembut pada kekasih hati-ya itu.

"Tau apa, Akashi-sama?" Tetsuya kembali memasang tampang datarnya. Irisnya kembali menyapa _heterochome_ unik Akashi.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu dari dulu."

"Tidak mungkin. Kita baru kali ini bertemu, Akashi-sama." Ujar Tetsuya. Dia sungguh merasa aneh dengan ucapan Akashi barusan.

"Jangan membantahku Tetsuya. Aku tidak suka dibantah. Kau harus tau jika aku selalu benar. Aku mengenalmu dari dulu, hanya saja aku terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaanku." Jelas Akashi. Jemarinya mengelus permukaan wajah Tetsuya dengan lembut.

"Eum?" Otak Tetsuya terpaksa berpikir, dahinya dibuat berkerut oleh pemimpin-nya itu. Seingat Tetsuya, ia tak pernah mengenal lelaki kaya raya tersebut.

Memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Tetsuya yang bingung dihadapannya, Akashi hanya menyeringai indah. "Kau mengenal Murasakibara bukan?"

"_Food monster_ Titan itu?"

"Hahahaha. Ya dia memang monster! Murasakibara itu adik sepupuku! Dia sangat sering menceritakan tentang mu padaku, dia bilang kau sering membuatkannya kue yang sangat lezat. Dari sanalah aku mulai tertarik padamu Tetsuya. Dan kau tau? Mendapatkan informasi tentangmu bukanlah kendala yang berarti untukku."

Tetsuya mengedipkan mata bulatnya beberapa kali, seolah ia tidak percaya yang barusan Akashi katakan padanya. Mereka sepupu? yang benar saja.

"Kau sangat manis Tetsuya. Bahkan monster itu bilang ia ingin memakanmu jika kau adalah makanan. Hahaha " Akashi mencubit gemas kedua pipi Tetsuya, sesekali bibirnya mendarat mulus pada dataran lembut permukaan wajah pemuda itu. Mengecup bagian _soft_ tersebut bertubi-tubi.

"Itai desu." Suara datar Tetsuya benar-benar mendustai wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Akashi hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa aku perlu membuat wajahmu itu lebih berekspresi lagi seperti yang tadi kita lakukan, Tetsuya?" Seringai Akashi. Ia memeluk Tetsuya lagi.

"Tidak, Akashi-sama."

"Panggil namaku, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi lebih seperti menjatuhi perintah mutlak.

"Se-Seijuurou-sama?"

"Seijuurou saja."

"Baiklah Seijuurou-kun." Ujar Tetsuya akhirnya.

Akashi sangat senang mendengar Tetsuya menyebut nama kecilnya, sehingga lelaki itu semakin memperat pelukkannya dan kembali mengendus leher Tetsuya secara posesif. Menikmati setiap aroma vanilla-susu yang menguar dari tubuh mulus itu.

"Eumm, Tetsuya. Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Akashi disela-sela menggerogoti leher Tetsuya.

"Summimasen. Saya rasa tidak, Seijuurou-kun. Saya baru pertama kali bertemu dengan anda, tidak mungkin saya bisa berkata jika saya mencintai anda."

Mendengar pernyataan Tetsuya, Seijuurou menggigit leher Tetsuya hingga bekas merahnya mulai tampak mengeluarkan darah. Kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap manik Tetsuya yang meringis kesakitan.

Seorang Akashi tidak pernah ditolak.

"Kau harus bisa mencintaiku Tetsuya. Ini perintah!" Ucap Akashi. Dia benar-benar seorang diktator ulung pikir Tetsuya.

"Summimasen, saya akan mencobanya. Seijuurou-kun."

"Itu bagus."

"Tapi Seijuurou-kun, apa saya tidak jadi dikembalikan ke Razukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak Tetsuya. Tempatmu hanya ada dua, disini atau di manor Akashi." Titah Akashi lagi. Kali ini terdengar sedikit horor ditelinga Tetsuya.

"Tapi Sei-ummmhhh...ummmhh"

Akashi langsung saja memotong ucapan Tetsuya. Ia meraup wajah Tetsuya dan langsung membungkam bibir Tetsuya dengan agresifnya. Lagi-lagi Tetsuya hanya pasrah dengan wajah datar yang sudah memerah bukan kepalang.

"Hoshh,,hahh haahhh hhaaah." Deru napas Tetsuya terdengar berkejaran. Ia sangat terkejut denga tindakan Akashi yang berada diluar nalarnya.

"Kau itu milikku Tetsuya. Tempatmu itu disampingku! Mulai sekarang berusahalah untuk membiasakannya."

"Summimasen, apa anda gila Seijuurou-kun." Ujar Tetsuya sepolos tubuhnya.

Kalau bukan Tetsuya yang berkata seperti itu, mungkin sekarang orang yang mengatakan itu telah tewas menggenaskan ditangan Akashi.

"Ya Tetsuya. Aku tergila-gila padamu. Jadi apa sekarang kita bisa mulai ronde selanjutnya, Tetsuya?" Seringai Akashi. Pandangan laparnya jelas terlihat dimata _heterochome_ merah-emasnya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat pemuda manis dihadapannya dan merebahkannya pada sofa panjang yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang anda lakukan Seijuurou-kun?" Panik Tetsuya masih dengan mempertahankan wajah _emotionless_-nya.

"Membuatmu lebih berekspresi, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi tepat pada cuping kanan pemuda biru tersebut. Cepat ia langsung menindih lelaki manis itu.

"Summima-aaakkhh!" Lagi, Tetsuya tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata. Akashi kembali menggigit leher dan mencengkram kuat benda tumpul miliknya, sensasi aneh kembali meraup Tetsuya.

Terkutuklah Akashi Seijuurou dan semua ke-mutlak-kannya ._.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden tindih menindih di ruang kerja tersebut. Dimana Tetsuya tidak seformal biasanya.

"Seijuurou-kun, kenapa kau mengembalikan Furihata-kun ke Razukan?" Tetsuya membuka suaranya, dia membuyar lamunan Akashi yang tengah asyik menikmati perlakuan Tetsuya pada surai merahnya. Ya, mereka sedang berada dihalaman belakang manor Akashi, duduk dibangku taman dengan Akashi menidurkan kepalanya dipaha Tetsuya, sedang Tetsuya mengelus rambutnya hingga pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak mengembalikannya Tetsuya. Dia akan pergi dari Rakuzan, aku sudah men-_drop out_ jalang itu. Dia merusak semuanya dan tentu saja aku tidak mentolerirnya. Itu hukuman untuknya." Jelas Akashi. Ia tak membuka matanya, masih terus menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya.

"_Drop-out?_" Kaget Tetsuya. ia menghentikan usapannya pada helaian merah Akashi. Hingga membuat Akashi membuka matanya, menampilkan iris beda warna yang memukau.

"Rakuzan itu milikku, Tetsuya."

"Hee?"

Lagi Tetsuya mulai bingung dengan keputusannya (atas dasar paksaan Akashi) menjadikan lelaki yang berada dipangkuannya itu kekasihnya.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p>Terimakasih sudah membaca.<br>Ini fanfic remake saya, dulu pernah saya buat yang versi YunJae-nya dengan judul yang sedikit berbeda. Hanya inti ceritanya saja yang sama. Karena YunJae dan AkaKuro punya karakter yang sangat jauh berbeda.

Luca~Cronis.


End file.
